El candado de los secretos y la llave perdida en el río Sena
by Genee
Summary: Una leyenda en París, nacida a principio de siglo, dice que si dejas colgado un candado y lanzas la llave al fondo del río Sena, tú secreto siempre estará a salvo. Los amantes con regularidad van al puente de las artes y dejan su promesa de amor con la esperanza de tener -aunque sea de forma simbólica- siempre su amor bajo llave. [Para la semana del crack]


_Esta historia es para la semana del crack, del proyecto 1-8 (semana de cien días)_

_Digimon no es mío ni tuyo ( a menos que seas los Akiyoshis)._

_Advertencia: Personajes en OoC (o eso pienso yo). En algunas partes se hace referencias al libro El principito (que es obvio que tampoco es mio)_

* * *

_He aquí mi secreto, que no puede ser más simple: solo con el corazón se puede ver bien; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._ —El Principito.

* * *

El candado de los secretos y la llave perdida en el rio Sena.

Él salió ese día a almorzar, como era su costumbre. Caminó hasta la estación del tren y esperó al de las 12:10. Miró su mano izquierda, quería saber si estaba a tiempo, lo estaba. Su otra mano sostenía un maletín negro, de cuero fino. Un regalo de su madre. No era caro, pero le hacía ver con mucha gracia y elegancia. A veces se sorprendía mirándose al espejo, sonreía por el hecho de que ahora pertenecía a la gran multitud de hombres que usaban traje, corbata y maletín. Todo un diplomático, sin embargo, ya no se sentía la rosa en medio de tantas estrellas, ahora era una de ellas.

Miró su reloj. El tren había llegado. Se subió en él, buscó un asiento y luego se dispuso a revisar unos documentos que requerían ser leídos lo antes posible. Una pareja que estaba dos puestos más arriba, frente a él, atrajo su atención. Se besaban y se mostraban extremadamente empalagosos en público. No sólo fue la pareja, sino todo el entorno. El tren estaba vestido de colores rojizos y rosados, de corazones, peluches y parejas regalándose chocolates y besos cada nada. Taichi había olvidado que éste día, para muchos, era especial, para él, sólo era un día más de trabajo. Volvió a prestarle atención a los documentos.

Las mujeres le observaban. Unas le hacían caso omiso, otras murmuraban y el resto se compadecían de la pobre muchacha que lloraba sin reparo en plena calle parisina. Gimoteaba, sus lágrimas se escurrían por su cara, ella intentaba borrarlas con el movimiento brusco del dorso de su mano, pero, era inútil, ellas volvían a salir y parecía que nunca se agotarían. No sentía fuerzas, su orgullo estaba pisoteado, quería dejar el lugar y llorar en la soledad de su habitación. Solo ella y sus cuatro paredes de ladrillos que le restaban belleza a su humilde morada. Quería irse, pero no podía. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan idiota y tonta que creía merecer esa humillación pública.

Jun Motomiya, la chica que lloraba en pleno_Pont des Arts_,sentía el mundo caer sobre sus pies. Acababa de ser dejada por su novio de nueve meses. No sabía por qué él lo había hecho. Su mente buscaba una pista no vista, algo que le permitiera adivinar por qué la dejó así, sin más.

Sus manos se aferraban a un objeto pequeño, le apretaba con fuerza, como si éste quisiera escapar de su agarre. Ese era el regalo que tenía planeado entregarle ese día tan especial, ese catorce de febrero. Volvía a pasar una de sus manos por su cara, las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista.

Tai acababa de bajar de su tren. Tenía solo dos horas libres para almorzar. Miró su reloj, rió divertido. Se estaba volviendo un maniático del tiempo. Toda su vida estaba tan organizada que últimamente sentía miedo de sí mismo. Sonrió, de hecho, hasta resopló una pequeña carcajada.

Una joven mujer, que justo pasaba delante de él, giró a verle y le devolvió la sonrisa. Taichi levantó su mano y le saludo, ella agachó su rostro ruborizada, pero ahora lucia más feliz. El joven diplomático meneó su cabeza aun con aquella sonrisa tan amena y, por lo visto, de galán internacional. Solo por costumbre le echó nuevamente una ojeada a su reloj de mano, estaba fuera de tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar, daba grandes zancadas, llegaba tarde. Desde que le ascendieron a embajador de Japón en Francia había adquirido como costumbre comer en aquel restaurante que quedaba justo al frente del Museo D'Orsay. La comida era deliciosa y la vista lo era aún más, es decir, ¿cuántas personas podían decir que comían a menudo frente al hermoso rio Sena? No muchas. Él era un afortunado.

Decidió que acortaría un poco el camino, el _Pont des Arts, _le permitía hacerlo.

Estaba más calmada. Pero ante la vista de cualquiera lucia fatal. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su vista se encontraba perdida hacia el horizonte. No pensaba en nada y no quería hacerlo. No sabía que mal había hecho para merecer todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ella era buena, a veces se portaba mal, podía ser gritona, obsesiva compulsiva, pero, en el fondo, ella era muy buena. Se había esmerado en ser la novia perfecta: detallista, amorosa y una mejor amante ¿Entonces, por qué Toya le hacía eso?, ¿por qué la dejaba, justo un catorce de febrero?, ¿estaba destinada a ser la loca que ningún chico amaría?

Tal vez era eso, seguro era por ser tan entregada y apasionada. Su hermano siempre se lo decía, «eres una loca obsesiva, ningún chico te amará, estás chiflada». Posiblemente las palabras de Daisuke solo pretendían hacerla enojar, tal vez y, solo tal vez, él no pensaba eso de ella. Pero, allí estaban, haciendo eco en su mente y recordándole lo desquiciada que era y que nunca sería feliz.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, una vez más. Se había negado el privilegio de pensar ¿Pero, acaso eso era posible? No quería hacerlo, quería detener el tiempo o que la tierra la absorbiera para así desaparecer, quería golpear a alguien, quería golpear a Toya en los testículos y decirle que era un malnacido, idiota, malagradecido…

Jun comenzó a escuchar a una niña llorar, parecía triste y destrozada. Parecía que le hubiesen herido el corazón y que por más que lo intentaba no podía ser fuerte. No esta vez. La niña gimoteó y algo en su voz le resultó conocido. Gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a manchar su pantalón, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que la niña que lloraba era ella, que todos estaban detenidos, le miraban, le tenían pena. Pegó un grito de angustia, no quería ese tipo de atención. Se levantó. Comenzó a correr, correr y correr a una gran velocidad. Se llevaba a cuanto hombre, mujer, niño o anciano que se le topaba en el camino.

Sintió que había tropezado contra alguien. Casi cae al suelo, pero, fue sostenida a tiempo. Al abrir sus orbes se dio cuenta de la familiaridad de aquel rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo él.

—¿Taichi? —replicó ella conmocionada.

¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

Motomiya Jun le observó un tiempo prudente, no quería incomodarlo. Pero era él, estaba segura que era él.

—No, olvidalo. Me he confundido de persona.

Ella se disculpó y continuó su camino, caminó un poco apenada y daba gracias al cielo que él no le reconoció. Taichi le miraba partir, estático, sin saber que ocurría y por qué aquella extraña sabía su nombre. No le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que supiera quién era él, bueno sí, un poco, pero, más le interesaba saber el motivo de que aquellos ojos estuviesen derramando lágrimas.

—¡Hey, espera! —le llamó. Jun siguió sin mirar hacia atrás, fingiendo no haber escuchado.

Taichi comenzó a seguirla, continuaba llamándola, le pedía que esperara.

—¡Oye! —Le sostuvo por el brazo—. Espera un poco, ¿quieres?

—Te dije que me he confundido

—No lo creo, te creería si me hubieses llamado por otro nombre, pero soy Taichi y tú me llamaste Taichi —Le mantuvo la mirada firme. Era más evidente que no la dejaría ir así como así.

La multitud avanzaba, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jun le observaba fijo, Tai también.

Sentados en unos banquillos de aquella pasarela, Taichi le ofreció un pañuelo a la agobiada joven.

—¿Estas bien?

—Ya es la segunda vez que lo preguntas —Tomó el paño—. Ojala pudiera responder que sí, pero, ya ves. No lo estoy.

Yagami le vio resoplar su nariz contra el pañuelo. No sabía qué hacer, ella estaba mal. Lloraba. No era bueno para ese tipo de cosas, no sabía consolar a las mujeres que lloraban. Hubiese sido mejor no buscarla, irse a comer y olvidar el incidente. Pero, él no era así, simplemente no estaba en sus genes.

—Sea cual sea tu problema, seguro se solucionará —Se maldijo por sonar tan seco y directo.

Que de joven fuese un poco insensible le era permitido. Era joven y rara vez tenía el tacto en éste tipo de situaciones. Ahora de adulto debía tener un poco más de sensibilidad. Estaba hablando con una mujer.

—Olvidalo, no entenderías —Taichi le miró inquisitivo— ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

—Lo siento, no me resultas familiar.

—¿No recuerdas a Jun? la chica que perseguía a Yamato. Creo que ustedes me llamaban: la fan loca.

Taichi apartó la vista de la joven muchacha. Sintió un poco de calor, estaba incómodo. No tenía por qué recordarla así. No era que en un pasado la considera una loca, bueno sí, pero, solo un poco. Además, en aquel entonces era un poco más inmaduro y tampoco era que le llamara así. No todo el tiempo.

—¿Me recuerdas ya?

—No lo creo, lo siento —Mintió. Hizo una pausa corta y luego prosiguió— ¡¿Jun?! ¿Jun Motomiya? ¿Eres la hermana de Davis Motomiya?

Ella lanzó una sonrisa débil y forzada.

—Oh, sí. Ya te recuerdo. Has cambiado mucho.

Silencio.

—Oye —prosiguió él— No entiendo, ¿por qué andas tan triste? Y lamento si me estoy entrometiendo, pero… no lo entiendo, no eras así.

—Las personas cambiamos, ¿no? Si mal no recuerdo, tú antes andabas con una cabellera… inusual y hoy la llevas corta, antes llevabas goggles y hoy llevas corbata. Cambiamos, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

—He cambiado un poco, todos lo hacemos, pero sigo siendo Tai.

—Y yo Jun.

Taichi prefirió no continuar con aquello. Era demasiado, ella no quería hablar y él se estaba cansando de ser tan indiscreto y curioso. Quería hacerla reír, quería que sea cual sea su problema lo olvidara y que recordara que no existen los errores, solo son momentos que hacen crecer y ser quien eres. Un último intento por animarla no le iba a hacer daño. El joven aflojó el nudo de su corbata, dejó el maletín en el suelo y luego suspiró un poco.

—¿Un error?

—El peor de todos. Yagami, sino te molesta yo...

—Los errores no deben de verse como errores, Jun.

Ella comenzó a lagrimear un poco. Era demasiado para ella, quería que Tai la dejara en paz. No se sentía cómoda. Las cosas habían sucedido tan pronto que no necesitaba a alguien que la consolara.

—No llores.

—Es fácil decirlo —comenzaba a elevar la voz, se le escuchaba quebranta y ahogada—. Tú tenías… tienes una vida perfecta. Amigos perfectos, la novia perfecta, trabajo, padres ¡Todo lo tienes perfecto! ¿Qué puedes saber tú de errores?

Taichi la miraba con la boca abierta, no se esperaba aquello ¿De qué se valía ella para decir semejante mentira?

Dejaron de mirarse. Silencio, muy incómodo. Las personas pasaban frente a ellos. Muchos, de seguro, pensaban que esa era una pareja más de enamorados que discutía. Algo tan normal en las calles de Paris era ver parejas enamoradas, pero, más común era ver parejas peleadas.

—Te equivocas. No tengo nada de perfecto —Sonaba distante—. Todo lo contrario.

Jun, al ver que el semblante de Taichi había cambiado, sintió remordimiento. No solo sus expresiones cambiaron, sino hasta su tono de voz. Se sentía culpable e incómoda con la situación. Ni siquiera eran amigos, ¿qué hacían hablando éste tipo de cosas?

—Yagami, yo…

—Jun —Le interrumpió—, escucha. Mi vida no es perfecta, hay mucho que deseo cambiar, pero, es mi vida y me gusta. No reparo en ver lo malo en ella, prefiero mirar todo lo bueno que he vivido y me falta vivir. Y te equivocas no tengo novia, mi vida gira en torno a mi trabajo y hace mucho no quedo con alguien para tomar un trago. Mi vida es buena, pero está lejos de ser perfecta.

—Me dio la impresión —Estaba observándolo, un poco incrédula por aquella sinceridad—… Lucias tan feliz, tan… perfecto.

—Soy feliz, no todo el tiempo, pero, lo soy.

—Lo ves, no tienes de qué arrepentirte. Yo sí.

Tai suspiró. Jun no entendía.

—En el último año de preparatoria, —Prefirió explicarle— Yukito estaba cumpliendo años. Era un martes y él había planeado escaparse de las prácticas de fútbol e ir a la playa. El plan era beber hasta que el cuerpo aguantara. Era ridículo, estábamos en pleno invierno y el agua quemaba de lo fría que estaba. Eso no le detuvo. Me invitó, yo sabía que estaba mal, pero, era joven y quería salir un poco de mi rutina.

—¿Fuiste con ellos? —preguntó por inercia, pero luego cayó en cuanta de que no entendía el porqué de que le estuviese contando aquello.

Taichi asintió.

—Le dijimos al entrenador que teníamos un proyecto que entregar. Algo de bilogía o química. Él nos dio el permiso de faltar. El viaje a la playa fue de unas tres o dos horas, no sabría decirte con exactitud, para cuando llegamos ya estábamos ebrios. Bueno, yo lo estaba. No era costumbre mía beber alcohol, pero ese día me di la libertad de hacerlo en exceso.

El joven contaba la historia con un poco de nostalgia. Parecía que cada palabra que decía le trancaba el pecho y le impedía articular bien la siguiente. Jun lo miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo ni de escucharle.

—¿Sabías que había un club de Japón que quería ficharme como jugador? No era muy popular, pero, estaba en primera división.

—Fueron a verte jugar y no estabas ¿Cierto?

Él negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—No, fue peor. De regreso de la playa chocamos contra un Audi, ya ni recuerdo el modelo. El auto en donde íbamos dio vueltas, fueron muchas, se sintieron pocas… lentas. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos girando me percaté que tenía lágrimas y que mi pecho estaba dando grandes y veloces respingos. Estaba asustado, aunque no sentía dolor.

—¿Alguien murió?

—No, todos salieron ilesos. El carro quedó tan destruido, que aún hoy en día al mirar las fotos, da la impresión de que todos murieron.

—No entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Fue mi error el escaparme del instituto, el de faltar a las practicas. Casi morimos, y en aquel momento quise que sucediera. No sentí dolor al instante. Cuando lograron sacarme del vehículo fue cuando el dolor comenzó, fue horrible. Mis piernas dolían, no soporté el dolor y me desmayé. Afortunadamente no quedé cojo o con grandes cicatrices…

—Pero no pudiste volver a jugar fútbol.

—Un error que me costó un sueño. —Taichi de golpe soltó una sonrisa—. Pero aquí estoy, en Francia, en un trabajo en donde puedo ayudar a mi país, a mi gente. Con vida y salud. El accidente me hizo reinventarme, cambie un poco ¡Bah! Mucho. Pero, ya ves. Si me hubiese quedado lamentándome hoy sería un amargado, sin metas, sin futuro, estaría encerrado en el pasado.

»Me equivoqué, pero, hoy soy lo que soy gracias a ese error. Aquel error me condujo a éste momento, a estar sentado junto a ti.

La chica agachó su mirada. Se sonrojó un poco. Ahora pensaba que ser dejada por un tonto no era lo peor del mundo.

—Me han dejado —soltó.

Él se sorprendió. Pensó que Jun no le diría el porqué de sus lágrimas.

—Los siento.

—Yo solo quería pasar los días con alguien ¿Sabes? Solo quería que me amaran que me hicieran pensar que soy única y especial.

—Y lo eres.

—Qué tu sabes. No me conoces.

—Jun, eres especial. El hecho de que estés aquí, llorando por aquella persona de una forma tan entregada te hace especial.

—Especialmente una estúpida.

Tai no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento, no quería…

Jun le acompañó en la risa. Ahora parecía que estaban pasándolo de lo mejor, que contaban chistes y que éstos eran muy graciosos. Reían sin miedo y sin vergüenza.

—Él era un idiota —dijo cuándo las risas se tranquilizaron—, pero, pensaba que me amaba. Lo mismo sucedió con Matt. Aunque un poco diferente, siempre supe que él no sentía nada por mí. Eso no impidió que le pusiera su apellido a los nombres de mis hijos.

Fue inevitable no reírse otra vez. La situación tensa e incómoda pasaba a ser agradable.

—Cuando llegué a París —dijo Jun— escuché una historia. La de los candados y el rio Sena ¿Lo has escuchado?

—La leyenda de los candados, sí.

—Hoy iba a sellar mi compromiso Toya, le ofrecería mi lealtad y mi amor incondicional. Le besaría y luego guindaría el candado, le pondríamos la llave y lo lanzaría al rio, así siempre estaríamos juntos. En mis planes no estaba ser dejada.

El reloj del joven comenzó a sonar. El tiempo del almuerzo había terminado y la alarma le avisaba que tenía que estar en la estación y tomar el tren pronto o llegaría tarde.

—Debes irte.

—Sí, ya se me hace tarde.

—Gracias, Tai —Ella sonreía, ya no forzado, ya no por obligación. Se sentía mejor.

Se levantó y pretendía despedirse, después de todo ella se encontraba mejor. Pero al verla recordó un poco de su pasado. Se vio a sí mismo deprimido cuando supo que su primer amor no le era correspondido. Un arranque de valor, un pequeño impulso y una idea loca comenzó a hacer eco en su interior.

—¿Sabes qué? —La miró de golpe— Me he vuelto un poco culto. Con eso de tener que leer millones de libros en la universidad…

—¿Ah, sí? —Su expresión fue divertida y confundida a la vez— ¿Me alegro por ti?

—No quería sacarte mi título universitario. Solo quería decirte que una vez leí que aunque una historia de amor sea corta, no deja de ser una historia de amor.

—Aun no te entiendo.

Él le tendió la mano y ella la sostuvo, se puso de pie para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Antes de que Jun pudiese decir algo, Taichi se inclinó y la besó. Sorprendida no reaccionó al instante. Al cabo de unos segundos se dejó llevar por la magia del momento y le correspondió. Le besó como si fueran amantes que se encontraron luego de mucho tiempo. Sus sentidos desaparecieron. Él se alejó y la miró, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, saboreaba el recuerdo de aquellos labios que hace unos instantes le besaban. No comprendía que sucedía, pero, le había gustado.

Era impresionante como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Ya hace un año de aquel encuentro. Jun estaba al borde del puente y observaba los candados. Cada uno encerraba una historia. Cada uno guardaba con recelo un secreto. Caminaba y con la punta de sus dedos rozaba a cada uno. El amor se podía oler por los aires. Soltó una risa cómplice y luego se abrazó a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento le acariciara la piel.

Se asustó un poco al sentir que unos brazos le rodeaban las caderas. Al girar lo vio a él sonriente.

—Justo a tiempo —dice para luego darle un beso en la boca.

—Ya sabes, son manías que no se pueden perder —bromea él, luego comenzó a hurgar en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Tai, ¿estás buscando el anillo para proponerme matrimonio? —Sonrió.

Él arrugó su nariz y negó:

—No, es otra cosa.

—¿Piensas dejarme, justo un catorce de febrero?

Él finge sorpresa:

—¿Qué? ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer eso un día como hoy?

—He escuchado casos…

—No, vengo a realizar un sueño.

Taichi sacó un pequeño candado, rojo, con las iniciales «J & T».

—La leyenda cuenta —Susurraba Taichi pegando su frente a la de Jun—… que a ésta pasarela llegan amantes de todo tipo, que cuentan su historia, que se hacen promesas, que guardan secretos, lo encierran bajo llave y se desasen de ella, así su secreto está siempre a salvo.

—Tai…

—Ésta es nuestra historia, nuestro secreto: La de un joven que siempre trabaja y un día se tropezó con una vieja conocida.

Jun resopló una risa, sus manos, junto las de Tai, sostenían el candado.

—… ella lloraba por culpa de un desamor.

—… él intentó consolarla, pero, era pésimo para ese tipo de cosas.

—… charlaron, se contaron secretos, se besaron.

—… Y un año después, siguen haciéndolo. Y espero que siempre sea así.

Jun lo miró con los ojos aguados. Lo abrazó de momento, se alejó, besó los labios de su novio y luego volvió a pegar su frente a la de él y le respondió:

—Ya, tonto, terminemos con ésto. Siento que me dará un infarto si tardas más.

Colocaron el candado en el puente, lo cerraron, le pasaron llave y luego la lanzaron al fondo del rio Sena.

* * *

**Notas mía: **Antes que nada, no me dio tiempo para corregir.

Seguro están pensando «¿Esa es tu historia?». Pero a conciencia, está mejor que Crepúsculo (es una broma, ¿o no?).

Dije que la haría divertida y me salió melosa. Lo siento, no sabía cómo manejarlos, tenía muchas ideas, pero ninguna supe como desarrollarlas. Luego me puse a ver: "Can you see me now" y allí hablaron del Puente de los candados. Esto salió. Tal vez si hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo la hubiese desarrollado mejor. Sí, soy una cínica, si tuve mucho tiempo. Escribiendo sobre eso… Gracias a las chicas que me cambiaron sus fechas, siento no haberlas aprovechado mejor.

_Pont des Arts_ : Puente de las artes. Dicen que es el lugar en donde la leyenda continúa. Esta surgió en Milán, pero fue en Paris en donde creció (—Hola, mamá, hice mi tarea) xD

Eso es todo. Gracias:) ¿Un review? O_o

PD: yo también odie el summary u.u


End file.
